After a long days work
by iamgoku
Summary: After working all day at the car wash, Greg returns to his van to blow of some steam, finding an eager Jasper there waiting to help him out. Rated M for a reason! Lemon/smut! Futa/Girl Penis!


Ok, so I just finished writing this, it took me almost 2 house.

The idea came to me the other day and I just couldn't get it out of my head.

This is my first time writing Greg/Jasper!

I hope you all enjoy

 **Warning: This oneshot contains smut, including but not limited to: Jasper shapeshifting a penis, and pegging. If you don't like this, turn back now, you have been warned.**

* * *

Greg Universe was currently closing up the car wash after another day of work, business had been relatively good, though he had plenty of work to do replacing one of the brushes earlier in the day which had delayed some of his customers, not to mention a certain distraction he had been riddled with since the morning.

He was now looking forward to going back to his van and letting of some steam.

Or more specifically, letting of some steam with the person he knew was waiting for him in the back of the van.

After locking the car wash up for the night, he turned and walked across the asphalt towards his van which was parked nearby. He had gotten a text an hour ago that she had arrived and would be waiting for him, having been too busy with a customer at the time he had sent a hasty reply.

As he continued walking, now only a few steps from the back of the van, he was suddenly assaulted by a jolt of vibration that made his eyes clench shut and suppress a groan.

It had been the distraction that had plagued him on and off all day, at random times, and for varying lengths each time. It would sometimes last for a few seconds, sometimes a few minutes.

One lengthy session had lasted almost half an hour.

That's not to mention the varying strengths of the sensations.

He was thinking of course, of the vibrator currently pressing into his prostate.

She had him put it there that morning, telling him not to remove it, unless he wanted to face the consequences.

Needless to say he hadn't, though it had made it almost unbearable at times to talk to customers when a sudden jolt would come out of nowhere and he would feel the vibrations in his ass.

Luckily none of the customers had seen the erection pressing almost painfully against his pants, nor the damp patch that had reappeared over the day whenever he would begin leaking pre-cum in his shorts.

He had made sure of this by tying a coat around his waist, allowing the extra material to fall down and cover his groin area. No one had questioned the strange fashion choice thankfully, despite the heat they had been having the past few weeks.

The vibrations suddenly stopped, and looking back at the rear doors of his van, Greg resumed his pace, stopping once more when he reached them and opening the right one to peek in, only to see her leaning back against the drivers seat, starring right at him with a remote in her right hand.

Jasper.

The Quartz Gem was reclining back with her legs apart, lazily lounging around like she owned the vehicle, her large form taking up most of the back. Her gaze however was set on Greg with a small smile on her face as she beckoned him inside with her left index finger.

Greg hastily did so, closing the door behind him once again.

"So, did you enjoy work today?" Jasper asked, her husky tone laced with sarcasm as her thumb circled the dial of the remote.

"You really went to town on that thing didn't you" Greg replied, removing the coat from around his waist and revealing the damp patch on his shorts, Jasper merely gave a low chuckle.

"You know you like it, now come 'ere" she said motioning for him closer.

He did so, and was immediately pulled into a one armed embrace as their lips crashed together, Jasper gripping the back of his head as her tongue invaded his mouth.

The soft sounds of groans could be heard as Greg didn't even try and battle her tongue with his own, knowing it to be pointless, as well as not wishing to as he allowed Jasper to dominate the kiss.

Jasper's other hand meanwhile activated the remote once more, though on a low setting, as soon as she did she could feel Greg tense up slightly and let out a groan through their kiss, she merely smiled.

Breaking the kiss after several more moments, Greg's took a second to catch his breath. Jasper's free hand moved to traced around his beard with her thumb and index finger, she always enjoyed the course hair's feeling against her fingers and often did it when they were alone, continuing until she reached his chin, as she did she moved his head up to match her gaze before saying one word and one word only.

"Strip"

Letting out a breath, Greg merely nodded before shuffling back and taking off his singlet top first, tossing it aside before kicking of his flip-flops.

All the while Jasper's eyes were on him, inspecting his body as he did.

Despite the many previous times he had done this, it always did make his cheeks heat up with a blush slightly, the fact that she was watching him so intensely, as well as the fact that she was taking an interest in him physically.

He knew he wasn't the most fit or in-shape guy around, though that didn't seem to faze her. Greg in turn often found himself attracted to her physical form as well, either clothed or nude.

Her large frame and height was an instant attraction, having always been enamoured with women taller and bigger than him. Not to mention her strong and muscled physique, she was built like an Amazon.

A sexy dominant Amazon that currently had her eyes trained on him as he unzipped his shorts.

After removing them he kicked them aside, now clad in only his underwear, he let out a more relieved sigh as he wasn't as constricted, or more specifically the tent that had been constantly hardening and softening throughout the day had finally been given some freedom.

Reaching down he was about to remove them too when Jasper raised a hand to stop him.

"Let me" she said moving closer and moving her face down to his waist.

Pulling his underwear down to his knees, his cock sprung up immediately, the red head starring her right in the face as it still leaked pre-cum, the small oozing thread of clear fluid was growing in length before she caught it with her index finger, twirling it around her thick appendage before leaning back and rubbing her thumb through it.

She did this for another few seconds before the fingers found themselves in her mouth as she licked the fluid from them, smacking her lips as she removed them with a smirk.

"The result of a long days work" she said before motioning for Greg to turn around.

Again he did so wordlessly, turning around until his back was facing Jasper.

Greg felt her hands gripped his underwear and a second later they were torn from his legs, the ripped fabric tossed aside carelessly.

He then felt her hand rest between his shoulder blades, her other hand coming down to his cheeks before reaching for the vibrator, slowly she pulled it out from his anus, the vibrations still present as she removed it completely.

Greg gave a small exhale at the feeling, the vibrator's exit leaving a feeling of emptiness after having been filled all day.

"I guess I should reward you, after wall you didn't take it out. Despite my best efforts to make you give in" Jasper said as her right index finger circled his anus.

A small flash of light filled the back of the van before fading, though Greg knew exactly what it had been.

Grabbing his right arm, Jasper spun Greg around, when she did he came face to face with her nude form. Jasper having fazed her clothing away.

That wasn't the only thing she had done, as she now sat stroking a cock of her own.

It was thick and big, as was everything else with Jasper, though it wasn't inhumanly large. There many previous sessions had featured that exact same cock without any issues.

Though Jasper would sometimes surprise Greg with various _'modifications'_ that could be made to it through shape shifting.

"I don't think I'll last very long, not after the constant torture you put me through today" Greg said jokingly, though Jasper merely chuckled.

"Oh I don't mind. Besides, who said I'm gonna stop just because you cum" she replied with a grin, showing off her sharp incisors.

"Oh boy"

"Now, on your back. I feel like watching your face as I fuck you tonight" she said firmly, causing Greg's own cock to twitch slightly merely from her words as he obediently layed on his back, resting his head on a pillow as he did.

Jasper reached under a pile of clothing and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, popping the cap open she poured out some of it on her right index finger before bringing it down in-between Greg's cheeks, her thick finger fitting in with little effort due to the vibrator's earlier presence, though it still stretched out his walls even further.

"Oooohhh" Greg moaned out with half lidded eyes as Jasper pushed the slick digit in and out, preparing him for what was to come.

"You'll be really moaning in a minute" Jasper said, the same grin on her features from before.

After a minute of this she removed her finger and grabbed the lubricant bottle once more, this time pouring a generous amount all over her palm before stroking up and down her cock, making sure to cover it completely in the fluid as she stroked.

Greg watched on, his own cock rock hard at the sight and anticipation of being fucked by the reformed Gem.

After making sure she was thoroughly prepared, Jasper moved back over to Greg, raising up his legs by the ankles and angling him back, she moved her cock closer to her prize.

As she did, Greg could feel the large head poke at his eager hole, her eyes meeting his in a moment of lust before he said two words.

"Do it..."

Without hesitation Jasper did just so, pushing through his outer ring in one thrust, burying her cock deep into his ass.

As she did Greg let out a louder groan as his neck pressed back into the pillow, his back arching at the sudden pleasurable intrusion as Jasper only waited a moment for them both to adjust.

She then pulled out half way before thrusting back in, starting a chain as she fucked his ass. His walls gripped her cock with a tight heat that made the Gem warrior grit her teeth in pleasure.

Meanwhile Greg's eyes were closed as he too was overtaken by the sensation of having his ass filled once more, though this time by the pulsing hard flesh of his lover, despite all that the vibrator could achieve it didn't hold a candle to Jasper's cock.

Every thrust of her length pressed into his prostate, and made his own cock pulse with need, pre-cum all but drizzling from his slit like a tap from the constant stimulation.

Opening his eyes finally, he saw a sight that made him even more aroused if that were possible.

The sight of the large muscled form of Jasper above him, her teeth grit and her face awash with lust driven pleasure as her gaze was focused solely on him, her white mane flowing down the sides of her head.

Her biceps flexed and bulged as she gripped his ankles, even her abs seemed to clench up as she continued to fuck him, perspiration clinging to her muscled form as she did.

Greg didn't know how long he was going to last, his earlier words regarding this seemed to ring true as he could already feel his cock twitch with desire, his balls churning with the need for release, though he tried to hold out, not wanting to finish so quickly.

Jasper meanwhile could feel the tightening sensation of Greg's ass gripping her cock all the more, she could tell he wasn't going to last much longer.

 _'Better turn it up a notch'_ she thought before she sped up her thrusts suddenly, her length turning into a piston of motion as Greg let out a pleasured cry.

"Ohhh f-fuck! Jasper!" Greg groaned, his eyes clenching up again, the force behind her thrusts making his body shift back and forth.

"Yeah! That's it Take it! Take all of my cock little human" she proclaimed lustfully as her ministrations did not stop, she was determined to finish Greg off, and herself as well.

Greg's body was hot, his cock was flailing back and forth from the movements of both their bodies, he was so close! He didn't know how much longer he could hold out under Jasper's assault.

"You should be honoured, a lowly human being fucked by a **real** quartz soldier!" she proclaimed, licking her lips as she saw his head thrash slightly on the pillow, she could see his cock aching for release, her own beginning to draw closer to finishing.

"Jasper I'm so close!"

hearing this, Jasper brought his ankles up and held them with her left hand before bringing her right hand to her mouth, dragging her tongue across it she moved to grip Greg's cock in her hand, using her own spit as lubricant before jerking his cock in time with her thrusts.

Greg's body jolted at the sudden pleasure, the grip Jasper had on his cock coupled with her thrusting was what finally drew him over the edge.

"Jasper! I'm gonna-gonna-" Greg gasped out before finally reaching his climax.

"Ugh! Ughhh! Ugggghhhh!" He cried out as his back arched up off the bottom of the van, his eyes screwing shut as he came, his cock squirting out rope after rope of his cum up into the air and onto Jasper's chest, the day's build up finally being released.

As Greg was having his release, it fuelled Jasper's own, the sudden clench of his ass and movement of his body was enough to push her over the edge, Jasper dropped his ankles and gripped hold of Greg's shoulder to give her better leverage driving her cock home deep into his ass as she grunted out.

"Ughh gonna-fill-your-ass-up! Aaauuuggghhh" she all but screamed out before primal growl tore through her throat as she shot her own load inside of him, her thrusts becoming less but stronger as she growled out, the pleasure coursing through her body before finally coming to an end.

The van was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and panting as the two basked in their afterglow, Jasper resting her body upon her shoulders as she shuddered slightly, opening up her eyes to stare down at Greg, the two merely looked at one another as there breathing slowly came down.

The scent of sex filled the air as Jasper finally slid her softening length out of Greg's ass, preferring to take it out first instead of simply shape shifting it away inside of him.

Another flash of light filled the van momentarily, before Jasper rested beside Greg, laying on her side and propping her head up on one arm as she looked at her lover, a small smile coming on both their faces as Greg rolled over.

"I...think that was...worth waiting all day for" Greg said as he took a few breaths, Jasper pulled him close, enjoying the embrace as Greg rested against her, the bottom of his chin resting on her breasts.

"Yeah, you could say that again" Jasper said with a snort before her expression softened, and she brought her other arm around to rest on Greg's back.

Greg returned the gesture as they basked in each other's body heat, he allowed the growing desire for sleep take over as his eyes began to lower.

The last thing he saw before he fell asleep, was Jasper looking at him softly.

Watching as his eyes finally shut, which was soon followed by soft snores, Jasper brought her hand up to stroke through his hair lightly, looking at the human she had grown to care about so much.

Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his forehead, before letting out a whisper.

"I love you Greg"

* * *

 **A nice fluffy end to a mostly smut filled fic.**

 **So what did you all think, was it ok?**

 **Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Also, for those of you waiting for the next chapter of 'The Nerd and The Escort', my human Lapidot fic, I have started it, the chapter is currently over 4000 words long.**

 **Thank you all for reading :)**


End file.
